


A Sith's Way of Brainwashing

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A short story based on the Star Wars universe. A Jedi novice heads to a planet to take down an unspeakable evil presence. But he will get more than he bargained for. There is a reason why the Jedi Council haven't gone there themselves...





	A Sith's Way of Brainwashing

A Jedi novice wearing a brown robe by the name of Barry Podop goes to an unknown, deserted planet to seek knowledge on how to defeat the Jedi’s most powerful enemy: The Sith. He enters a building that looks partially destroyed; searching around for this knowledge he seeks. Himself and many others have been warned by their Master’s not to go into this building for there lies a dark evil within these ruins. Barry Podop’s overconfidence might be his downfall. He could already feel the evil seeping through him through the force. He shivers a little holding onto himself, sensing the darkness but shrugging it off.  
“I feel cold...” He talked to himself. “Must be the wind. My Master doesn't understand how confident I am with taking down my enemy. I'll be a hero to all Jedi!”  
Unaware to him, someone who has been attracted to the evil resides in the building. She was wearing a beautifully looking, red Sith robe. Her name was Darth Jenas. She could sense the young Jedi in the building as she purses her lips together.  
“Mmmm, Jedi.” Darth Jenas smiled.  
The Jedi looked around more, walking through the ruins. Because he was a novice, he has not yet been able to sense Darth Jenas.  
“Where is this dark evil Master warned me about?” He asked himself.  
Suddenly, he heard a lovely echo from all around him. The buildings so big, the voice could’ve come from any direction.  
“Oh... You were looking for someone?” The voice spoke.  
Barry gasped, getting his green lightsaber out, ready for anything.  
“Who’s there?” He shouted.  
He looked around, seeing the glow of a red lightsaber coming from right behind him.  
“Oh, don't worry child... I won't hurt you, if you don't try to hurt me.” She smiled.  
It was Darth Jenas. Barry shook a little as he jumped back, facing her. He was ready to fight her but his eyes widened, seeing the beauty that was Darth Jenas.  
“W-W-Who are you? Are you... A Sith?” He stuttered.  
“Indeed I am, young one.” She replied smiling. “But not the corporation you seem to be after. I'm my own woman, just in tune with the dark side is all...”  
She slowly walked towards him. He looked down seeing that she was barefoot as she slowly walked, gliding her toes against the cold floor. Barry stared down at them, taking a few steps back. He tried to resist looking at her beautiful feet. But in his mind, he was thinking of something else. In his mind, he’s imagining worshipping the most perfect and beautiful soles in the entire galaxy: Darth Jenas. He could imagine making out with her feet, becoming her footstool and wishing she were his Master and not the Master he already has and was trained by. In reality though, he began to question what Darth Jenas meant.  
“O-Own woman... Who has powers of dark side?” Barry stuttered, muddling his words from the beauty of her feet. “What you want?”  
She smirked and with a quick mind read, her face turns into an eerily bright smile, knowing what he had just fantasised about.  
“What I want isn't important... It's what you want... And it doesn't seem like you want to fight me...” She smiled, sliding her foot out closer to him.  
“I... I-I... Don't... Want... Anything.” Barry stuttered as he began lowing his weapon, looking up at her shaking. “St-Stay back!”  
She shined her lightsaber over her face, her smile not fading that creeped Barry out a little.  
“You couldn't defeat me even if you wanted to.” She said.  
“I-I could defeat you... You're... You're a Sith!” Barry tried to remain confident, lifting his weapon in front of him.  
“Aww, you look so cute when you're scared...” She spoke cutely. “But I need you to relax, dear. Your body is very strong, I can tell...”  
She suddenly uses the force and shoves a mind wipe on him, blanking out his thoughts for a moment.  
“But your mind is weak...” She continued.  
“H-Huh? Not... weak...” Barry struggled, drooling a little from the sudden and temporary mind wipe.  
She shook her head a little, using the force to flash the fantasy she saw earlier, pushing it to the forefront of Barry’s mind.  
“But you can become stronger...” She smiled.  
Barry looked back down at her barefeet, unable to look away.  
“Stronger... How?” He asked, smiling a little from the view.  
“I can make your mind sharper, your body stronger, and your will larger...” She smiled.  
She wiggled her toes and curled a finger, beckoning Barry to come towards her. Barry looked up again, seeing her beckon him towards her as he tried not to move. But he slowly began moving towards her, unable to resist. His weapon lowered.  
“But... My Master... He says...” Barry tried to talk.  
“He says you must not give into your emotions?” Darth Jenas smirked. “But aren't you sooo weak without your emotions? See what your emotions can get you?”  
She lifted her foot up slowly so that it her bare sole was in clear view in front of him. His mouth widened as he walked normally towards her, staring into the softness of her bare sole.  
“So... Weak...” Barry said walking still.  
“That's right...“ She grinned, putting her foot back down. “Give into them, Jedi...”  
Barry looked back down, staring at her barefeet as he moved closer to Darth Jenas.  
“Give in... To my... Emotions...” Barry spoke weakly.  
He was inches away from her. Darth Jenas was a bit on edge as his lightsaber was still on, despite it being lowered.  
“Give me your lightsaber, Jedi... And I will let you flesh out your emotions...” She promised, stroking Barry’s ankle and leg with her foot.  
Barry moaned softly, looking down at the perfect feet in the galaxy as he turned off his lightsaber. His arm rises up weakly, showing it to her. Darth Jenas smiled, taking the lightsaber of him.  
“Good boy...” Darth Jenas smiled. “Kiss, lick, worship however you please.”  
Barry started getting on his knees in front of her.  
“Yes... What do I call you?” He obeyed.  
“You can call me Lord Jenas.” She replied.  
“Yes Lord Jenas.” Barry Podop obeyed.  
He took her foot into his hand as his eyes suddenly brightened up. He began kissing her foot passionately.  
“Mmmm, good boy...” She moaned as she flashed his fantasy in his head once more.  
The fantasy played on loop in Barry’s head as he kept kissing her foot, moving to lick them up and down lovingly, all over her sexy Sith soles.  
“Mmm... Your feelings will allow you to be stronger, my young one... And what do I call you?” She asked.  
“I'm Jedi... Barry Podop... Lord Jenas.” Barry replied.  
He continued licking up and down her soles more as he moves to suck on her soft heel, massaging her other foot in his hand. Darth Jenas moaned as she laid down, shoving her dirty foot in his face. This made him so dizzy in ecstasy.  
“Barry it is then.” Darth Jenas smiled. “You’re my good boy.”  
He swayed a little, moaning, feeling her dirty foot in his face, smiling.  
Mmmmmmm... Thank you... Lord... Jenas...” He moaned.  
“Of course.” She grinned, placing her feet on his chest, laying him down.  
“You live and fight for me and especially my sweet sexy feet.” Darth Jenas said.  
“Yes Lord Jenas...” He obeyed.  
“You are mine and only mine. I am your Master or should I say Mistress.” She chuckled.  
“Yes Lord Jenas...” He replied.  
“Good boy.” She smirked. “You’re feelings will make your stronger and you and I can protect each other from our enemies. Would you like protecting me?”  
“Yes Lord Jenas...” He obeyed.  
“Good boy.” She shoved her feet harder into his face. “Now clean these feet and I will help you get stronger. I sense someone will come looking for you. And we will strike them down together.”  
Darth Jenas giggled as her new servant cleaned her dirty feet using only his tongue.  
“I’m so happy I’m not alone anymore.” Darth Jenas said. “I bet you’re happy you can let out your feelings right Barry?”  
“Yes Lord Jenas...” Barry Podop responded smiling happily as he continued the worshipping.  
“Excellent...” Darth Jenas moaned, relaxing. "You'll be my sweet, little apprentice."


End file.
